


Pretty But Creepy

by Td03



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: But Numb, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: I don't feel like eating today.





	Pretty But Creepy

**Pretty But Creepy**

_I don't feel like eating today._

**Jazz opened the door.**

With a solemn gaze, Maddie put a tray of simple porridge for her daughter.

**Spoon pulling out something red and pink and slimy.**

"Jazz?"

**"Jazz? Do you need something?"**

"Sweetie, I'm sorry."

**"Sorry we're so dirty! We're in the middle of a most exciting dissection!"**

Jack patted Maddie's hair. "Maybe we should wait for Dan-o."

**Danny's eyes were empty on the table.**

"Looking at her like this... It hurts my heart."

**Sterilized jars dirtied from holding her little brother's heart and stuff.**

"I don't feel like eating today," she said absentmindedly.

"When did Danny say he'd come back from the trip with Sam and Tucker?"

"Tomorrow, right? Where should he be now?"

_Nowhere._


End file.
